


You Spin My Head Right Round

by Pens



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Couch Sex, Lap dancing, M/M, Smut, literally just smut, with the tiniest bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens/pseuds/Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ayyyy idk how smutty you like to write but can you write something kinky with gallavich - your choice on the kinks, i'd just like to read something really hot. you're the best!<br/>--<br/>Mickey new Ian well enough after all these years to know when he was serious, and he was serious about giving Mickey a lap dance, in the middle of their tiny apartment, on the couch while the TV played Friends reruns in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spin My Head Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> Lap dancing counts as kinky, yes?  
> This is /technically/ the first smut I've ever written (teeechnically), so I hope it's good...  
> That title though omg, ignore it, I was strapped for ideas.  
> I guess I should credit it anyway though: title from "Right Round" by Flo Rider/
> 
> Oh my God though, someone literally requested I write porn... I love the internet.

Ian slung an arm over Mickey shoulder as he moved his hips an aching few inches above Mickey's, eyes never leaving his and lips parted, his other hand on his thigh while Mickey pressed his hands flat on the couch, fingers rigid and pressing into the cushions. It was torture, Mickey needed to feel Ian against him, but Ian was having none of that: he made it perfectly clear earlier that if Mickey so much as touched him, it waa over, and Mickey wouldn't be getting any at all that night. It was a dick move, but he new Ian well enough after all these years to know when he was serious, and he was serious about giving Mickey a lap dance, in the middle of their tiny apartment, on the couch while the TV played Friends reruns in the background. The canned laughter from the TV was a stark contrast to the heated way Ian was looking at him. His eyes trailed from Ian's, down to his lips and down along his neck,  pausing slightly on his bare chest and abbs, staring at the way Ian's hips moved hypnotically above his. When Mickey's eyes met Ian's again, he couldn't look away, it was magnetising; Ian looked incredible like this and it was all Mickey could do not to grip his hips  and bring him down to grind against him properly. Ian moved his face closer to Mickey's, moving to the right just before their lips touched and taking Mickey's earlobe between his teeth, moving his arm from Mickey's shoulder to grab the back of his neck.

Mickey moaned as Ian trailed his lips down his throat, lapping at the crook of his neck before biting down and drawing another, longer moan from the man beneath him. Mickey tilted his head to the side to give Ian more room as he continued to lavish attention on his neck, his fingers curling against the couch cushions as Ian licked from his neck back up to his ear, bringing his earlobe back into his mouth and sucking lightly. 

"I'm reinstating your touching privileges, if you like." Ian mumbled. Mickey shivered as his breath ghosted over his ear, muttering out a "Fuck." as he reached for Ian's knees, sliding his hands up his thighs to grab onto his hips. Ian chuckled in his ear and Mickey's breath caught at the sound. Groaning, he brought his hands up from Ian's hips, still moving above his, and ran them up his back and around to his sides, running them down to tease at the front of Ian's jeans. "Fuck, Ian." He breathed. Ian hummed in agreement as he finally,   _finally_ brought his hips down to sit in Mickey's lap properly, both groaning as their dicks rubbed together through their jeans. Ian muttered a "Fuck." as he shifted closer, moving his hips against Mickey's and panting into his ear.

Mickey groaned and Ian chuckled again. "You like that?" he rolled his hips slowly, arms moving to circle around Mickey’s neck. Mickey let out another long moan. "Mmmmm, you like that." Ian smiled, head toward the ceiling and long, pale neck so inviting, Mickey couldn't help but lean in and lave his tongue along Ian's adam's apple, trailing down to his collar bone and lavishing attention on the skin there, biting and nipping and groaning as Ian ground his hips down harder against him. It was all getting to be too much.

Mickey whined when Ian moved back, only to groan as he was pushed back to lie down on the couch, Ian climbing over him and settling between his legs, kissing his neck as he pressed their hips back together, moving against him, running his hands up Mickey’s sides and pushing himself up onto his forearms. Mickey spread his legs, one pressing against the back of the couch and the other falling off the edge of the seat, he moved one hand to Ian's neck, pulling him down to kiss him roughly as his other hand went straight to the belt around Ian's waist to get it the fuck off. Ian lifted his hips as Mickey brought his other hand down to unzip Ian's jeans and push them down, sucking on his lip, biting down before Ian moved back to remove his pants and boxers properly. Ian crawled back over him and sealed their lips together again, pushing his tongue into Mickey's mouth and reaching to push the other man's shirt up as far as he could as his hips ground down into him. They both sat up so that Ian could pull it off properly and toss it somewhere. Mickey thought he heard something clunk to the floor but he was too busy gasping as Ian sucked an angry red mark onto his collarbone to care.

Mickey ran his hands down the sides of Ian’s torso and slipped his hands between them to undo his own pants and push them down, Ian lifting his hips slightly as Mickey kicked his jeans and his boxers off the side of the couch, reaching up to grab his hips and drag him back down against him, cocks sliding against each other. Ian moaned into his collarbone and kissed his way across and up Mickey’s neck, pressing their lips together in a biting kiss as he continued to hump him down into the couch.

“Fuck, Mick” Ian gasped against his mouth. “Where’s the lube?”

Mickey pulled himself out from under Ian just enough that he could reach the bottle of lube on the coffee table in front of the couch. “Here.” He breathed as he opened the cap and Ian gave him one hand as he gripped Mickey’s hip with the other, moving against him and panting into his neck. Mickey poured a generous amount of lube onto Ian’s fingers and spread it over, pushing the other man up enough so that he could fit both his feet onto the couch as he bent his legs and guided Ian’s hand down between them to run over his hole; letting go of Ian’s fingers and rested both his hands against the redhead’s shoulders. Ian circled his middle finger around his rim before pushing one finger in right to the knuckle, Mickey clenching and moaning at the feeling. Ian moved lazily, curling his finger against his prostate on every other push in and forcing Mickey to relax, he was a mess; he considered ordering Ian to hurry it up when he felt two more fingers being added one after the other as Ian started to pick up the pace.

Mickey looked down and watched as Ian worked him lose. He looked fucking edible at the moment, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide, cock straining against the seat of the lounge as he watched his fingers moving in and out of Mickey’s hole. He rubbed his thumb over his rim as he scissored his fingers and Mickey moaned long and loud. “I’m ready, man, c’mooon.”

Ian wasted no time as he grabbed the lube from where Mickey had left it resting against the back of the couch, opening it to pour a generous amount onto his aching cock and using his hand to spread it over as he positioned himself at the other man’s slick entrance. Mickey spread his legs wider and hooked one foot over the redhead’s waist as Ian rubbed the head of his dick against his hole teasingly, pushing in slowly, concentrating on keeping still as he felt the other man pulsing around him. Mickey hooked his other leg over Ian’s as he raked his fingers down his back to grab onto his ass, he slapped it once to let Ian know he was ready and they both let out biting moans as Ian started moving at a steady pace, Mickey’s hands flying up to grip onto his shoulders. Ian ran his hand up Mickey’s sides, playing with his nipples as much as he could reach between them and resting his forearms on either side of Mickey’s head as he pushed himself up so he could fuck Mickey’s harder, loving the slap of his hips against his ass. Mickey’s shoulders were braced against the arm of the couch and he was almost worried about it breaking with how hard Ian was fucking him, it must have worn down over the years that they've used it almost as often for sex as actual sitting. But then Ian changed the angle of his thrusts and Mickey lost all train of thought as he saw stars.

His tightened his grip on Ian’s shoulders and dug his nails into his skin and Ian hissed as he moved to rest against him so he could run his hands down Mickey’s sides to grip onto his hips as he pounded him into the couch. Ian moved his lips along the column of Mickey’s throat and bit into him hard as he sucked and bit and moaned and gasped into his skin as felt himself getting closer.

Mickey moved his hands down to cup Ian’s ass again as he picked up the pace, fucking him hard, Mickey’s fingers digging into his skin and toes curling in pleasure. “Ffffuuuck, Ian.” Ian chuckled against his cheek, letting out a load moan as Mickey bit into his shoulder and used his hands still on Ian’s ass to bring him against him harder, hips working up onto Ian’s dick as he felt himself getting close. Their pace was starting to get erratic and Mickey whined as he slid one hand from Ian’s ass to grab onto his dick, jerking himself to the rhythm of Ian’s thrusts.

“C’mon.” Ian whispered into his neck, moaning as Mickey tightened around him. “Jesus, Mick, you feel so fucking good, so fucking tight.” And Ian gasping against his neck was all Mickey could take as he swore and came against both their chests, gasping and moaning a whole mess of words as Ian continued to pound into him for a few more moments before he stilled as he came inside Mickey. He grabbed Ian’s ass to keep him moving, fucking up onto Ian’s dick as they gasped and rode out their orgasms.

Ian slumped against him and Mickey chuckled into his hair. “Jesus, Gallagher, that was quite the performance, remind me to let you have your way with me more often.”

Ian grinned against his skin and huffed out a laugh in response, both wincing as he pulled out to flop down beside Mickey and they took a few moments to properly catch their breaths. It was in times like these, after a really good fuck, when they were both spent and sweaty and covered in cum, that Mickey realised just how fucking great everything was for them. Whether it was the post coital high or something else entirely, Mickey tended to find himself completely content and feeling a lot of affection for the man beside him. He looked over at Ian’s blissed out expression, breathing deeply, copper eyelashes resting against his freckled cheeks. He stared for a moment, feeling warm and... something... before rolling over and throwing an arm over Ian’s waist, sweaty and gross be damned.

“Maybe next time we can use the beads.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love how the longest fic I've written is 98% smut. Also yay, I'm into the double digits of fics now! 
> 
> Come send me prompts at [grumpyvich](http://grumpyvich.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm slow, but I fill every one. :P


End file.
